custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Dread Wolf
A rogue Jaeger with a penchant for hunting others, Dread Wolf is a heavily modified beast of death and destruction. Almost everything about this Jaeger is sharp or harmful, the only thing that is neither is it's impressive jump height, which is extremely high for something so heavy. It is one thing to see Dread Wolf as a Kaiju, and another to see Dread Wolf as a freak of nature. Never think of the Jaeger as both, as the pilots will be more than happy to crush you with the many whips on the back of it's head. It is implied that the Dread Wolf Jaeger was originally a full-on Kaiju hunter, built to actively attack the Kaiju and disregard spread of Kaiju Blue. However, it was noted that the Pilots should only be deployed to take out 4 or less Kaiju, and never beyond that, as Gabriel tends to go overboard. Someone's mistake of letting Dread Wolf fight 5 Kaiju lead to Dread Wolf's defection from the PPDC, and lead to Gabriel and Ryan's branding as Terrorists. Appearance Dread Wolf, before it's defection, was pictured as a smooth-armored Jaeger with fake muscle tissue in the gaps of it's armor. It had a jaw, unlike most jaegers, and it wasn't very sharp compared to the current Dread Wolf. It's many whips were only 4 in number, and rather large, built to restrain Kaiju while it goes to town. Now, after Dread Wolf's defection, the Jaeger is heavily modified, giving it a very macabre appearance, with a mass of spikes and 2 long "canines" on it's jaw, which can still be used as a weapon. It's whips have decreased in size, and have become slightly sharper, their number also increasing to 10. Instead of a visor standard to most Jaegers, Dread Wolf now has 2 eye-like scanners. Peripheral vision allows the pilots to see more than what the eyes might suggest, and there is a mode to allow Dread Wolf to "smell" and track energy signatures from hiding Jaegers or Kaiju. Weaponry It's back is a host to a multitude of weaponry. Both Shoulder Blades can unfold to reveal a pair of assault rifles that can be fired from Dread Wolf's shoulders or used as regular weapons. Like the Widowmaker's Widow's Kiss weapon, it can reveal a long barrel for use in long range altercations, utilizing 40mm rounds that deal tremendous damage. The sides of the "Spine" can open up to reveal 2 large spiked weapons that act as grenades, arming themselves and preparing to explode when dug into a surface. If the prong on the side facing downward when the weapon is deployed are not extended it can be used as a club. The end is made of a special material that, when fashioned into a point, pokes right through most substances. Reminiscent of a certain british agent that can zip about with blinding speeds, Dread Wolf's fore arms can open up to reveal 2 plasma rails that scream bullets. Their initial kick off balances Dread Wolf slightly, but as they continue firing, the insane amount of projectiles being vomited from the barrel becomes deadly if the user get's too close, shredding through armor like a buzz saw cuts through bone. It's waist can open to reveal two shotgun like weapons, each with a large plasma cell that stores 18 shots (Dread Wolf can hold up to 17 shells, enabling him to shoot a total number of 306 times). Despite the moving armor, once closed they are near impossible to breach, as if they are almost fused together. Dread Wolf is capable of using it's body as a living weapon, often using it's many whips to crush limbs or restrain Jaegers while it provides a great deal of damage with it's claws, powerful kicking legs (That also grant it a really high jump and a large stride, allowing it to cover distance in a few steps), and a powerful jaw strong enough to tear through titanium.